


Something stupid

by Madara_Nycteris



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friendship, Grenn needs a hug, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Season 1, angry Grenn, lovely Pyp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madara_Nycteris/pseuds/Madara_Nycteris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grenn remembered the way everyone always treated him since he was abandoned. “That stupid little orphan”, was the first phrase he could understand.<br/>... Now, Pyp's got to deal with Grenn´s memories in his own particular way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something stupid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [http://archiveofourown.org/users/Saikuizo](/gifts?recipient=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fusers%2FSaikuizo).



**“Is that true?”** Pyp was curious, as always, and the question surged while he walked side by side with Grenn on the corridor.

 **“What?”** Grenn’s mood was still bad. Not every day a total strange talked about the most painful moments of his past as if nothing.

**“Those things the Lannister said in the armory. Did you…?”**

**“Why do you want to know?”** Grenn’s rough voice interrupted his friend. He was not even touching Pyp. He did not yell, but he looked much angrier now than minutes ago, while he was holding a knife against Jon’s neck. **“Will you mock me?”** He hissed, shaking his head **“Will you tell me I’m an idiot farm boy and I’m here because of my stupidity?... Is that?”** His face was red and his nose was still bleeding. For a moment, everything was there again.

Grenn remembered the way everyone always treated since he was abandoned. _“That stupid little orphan”_ , was the first phrase he could understand. Every day since he was found in the farm, he got bigger and dumber, but no one cared for him enough to teach him further. At least, he was strong and no one meddled with him. Anyway, no one but the woman who raised him got close either. When he thought he was finally loved, his dreams fell in pieces _“… You are too stupid for me”_. Those words still hurt him so much. Yet, some hours ago, in the training yard, that bastard had humiliated him. He wanted revenge against that little lord, who was everything he was not; he wanted a new beginning; he wanted to be feared and respected as a warrior, but above all, he did not want to be called stupid anymore. Specially, not by Pyp.

 **“No, Grenn. I just wanted to know if you were a farmer. I always felt curiosity about animals and plants. That´s it”** Grenn couldn’t find even a hint of sarcasm in his friend’s answer. **“I supposed you were a farm hand, because you look very strong. And, you know? I don´t know if it´s your strength, or something more, but when I´m with you, I feel fine. I almost feel… protected”** Pyp said softly. He always had a happy tone, but this time, his voice sounded sad and tired. **“Since we met, I felt we can be friends.”** Pyp frowned and his voice trembled for a second. **“Maybe I’m wrong, as always. I trust in the wrong people. I’m too stupid.”**

 **“No! ... You are not.”** Grenn held his forearm softly and looked him in the eye. How could he be so dumb? Pyp was his friend. He authentically cared about the aurochs, and as much as they argue, Pyp wouldn’t hurt him. It was so painful to look his sad face!  **“You are clever and nice. You’re my friend. I’m sorry, Pyp. I didn’t mean to…”**

Grenn was interrupted by a soft cloth on his lips.

 **“Hush. Be still”** Pyp leant his other hand on Grenn’s chest, as he spoke. **_“_** _Gods! How can he forget and smile so quickly?”_ Grenn wondered **“There is blood on your face and we don’t want you to be dropping blood all over Castle Black. Ser Alliser will make you mop the whole place. Let’s wash it and attend your wounds, man. Come on”**

After the healers fixed his nose, Pyp accompanied him to his cell and chatted happily about sweet nothings: He made japes about the way he fell yesterday from a stupid chair, or those stupid curls of “Lord Snow”, even about that time he found a stupid potato with strange similitude with Ser Alliser’s face. **_“You won´t believe it. Maybe, Ser Alliser is a stupid overgrown potato and I´ve chopped his lost brother. Who knows?”_** he joked happily . Each time, the word seemed lighter, and also, something inside Grenn’s chest. No one ever made him feel like Pyp before.

*

 **“You’re too stupid to be a coward”** A cheerful voice said to him some days after. Grenn chased Pyp over the yard and, when they got into the stables he finally let the aurochs caught him, Grenn did not even remember why he was running after his friend. He just tackled him and took him in his arms, laughing and rolling on the straw.

Stupid? Who cared? People in love are often stupid.

***

**Author's Note:**

> this is for http://archiveofourown.org/users/Saikuizo, whose wonderful artworks reminded me why I love this pairing. Thanks a lot!!!


End file.
